This invention relates to poles such as wood poles and like supports, such as for electric power or telephone transmission lines, fence posts, pier and groyne piles, and stubs for building-frames, said supports being of a type prone to deterioration such as by termite, fungal and other infestation in the wood at or below ground level.
The consequences of such deterioration are likely to be serious. Weakened poles are prone to collapse, especially when exposed to high winds, and (especially if this should happen in a remote place) can as a result leave wide areas without electric power or telephone communications for long periods of time. Furthermore, hot molten metal particles in the form of electric sparks from fallen, damaged or crossed wires attached to such poles can cause serious fires.
In the past, wood poles or supports have been impregnated with fungicides, insecticides or other chemical repellents, or have been otherwise treated in an attempt to prevent, delay or halt the degradation of timber of the groundline. However it can be said, in general, that such attempts have not been completely satisfactory.